kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpion
| Gender = Female | Eye color = Yellow | Skin color = Yellow (formerly) Red and black | Other attributes = | Also known as = Qiong QiNick.com - "Kung Fu Panda -- Enemy Art Flipbook" | Status = Living | Residence = Valley of Peace (formerly) Valley of the Scorpion | Occupation = Healer (formerly) | Combat style = Unspecified; uses her stinger for poisoning and mind control | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Scorpion's Sting" | Last appearance = "Love Stings" | Voiced by = Lynn Milgrim }} Scorpion (also known as Qiong Qi) is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. She is, as her name suggests, a who plays one of the villains in the series. She has so far been featured in the episodes "Scorpion's Sting" and "Love Stings". Biography Earlier years As narrated by Shifu in the episode "Scorpion's Sting" from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, Scorpion once lived in the Valley of Peace where she was a celebrated healer, skilled in the use of medicinal herbs and grew experimental flowers in the valley's rich soil. She one day stumbled upon a hypnotic elixir and stung herself with it, which then warped her body and her mind. She used this new power to assault the Valley, using her elixir-enhanced stinger to control others, turning them into red-eyed drones. ]] She nearly succeeded in taking the valley over until she lay siege to the Jade Palace. Oogway stood in her way, using the villagers' loyalty to free them of Scorpion's mind-control and his shell to break her stinger, rendering her powerless. Oogway thereafter banished Scorpion and she stole the last sun orchid in the entire valley in retaliation, and swore eternal vengeance on anyone from the Valley of Peace. For many years after that, Scorpion resided in a nearby valley, killing most visitors from the Valley of Peace and taking their skulls as trophies, building up a large collection. In Legends of Awesomeness in her lair]] One day, two new visitors from the Valley of Peace arrived in Scorpion's territory: Po, the Dragon Warrior and Monkey of the Furious Five, in search of the last sun orchid to cure Tigress' River Fever. Scorpion spotted their trespass from her mystical reflecting pool and decided to take Po's head to add to her collection of skulls. She captured Monkey when he and Po were briefly separated and used her hypnotic sting to bring him under her control and force him to attack Po. However, Po's ignorance and Monkey's inability to succeed forced Scorpion to lend some assistance; while Po was distracted trying to open the doors to Scorpion's lair, Scorpion snuck out and passed Monkey a pair of swords to finish the panda off. After yet another battle with Po, it seemed that Monkey was about to succeed, having left Po dangling at the edge of a cliff. Po tried desperately to snap Monkey out of it, resorting to the sneeze trick the two of them had used to pester the rest of the Furious Five and Shifu earlier. Luckily for Po, his efforts were successful. The two quickly hatched a plan to to trick Scorpion. While Po played dead in the back of a wheelbarrow, Monkey pretended that he was still under the effects of Scorpion's poison. He entered her lair with Po in tow, reporting that the Panda was no more, only for the two of them to get the jump on her, revealing Po to be very much alive, and Monkey unaffected by the poison. Baffled, Scorpion demanded to know how Monkey was no longer affected by the poison. Po explained to her that her poison was defeated by the "poison" of friendship. Though astonished, Scorpion fought against the two kung fu warriors for possession of the orchid. Scorpion was able to get the upper hand with her small stature and multiple eyes. However, Po eventually took her by surprise by making a funny face, before belly-bouncing her against her throne. Scorpion's stinger became lodged in her chair, and Po sneezed up two throwing stars to pin her arms. He and Monkey then left with the orchid. Personality ]] Scorpion was once a kind and compassionate healer, and held in high-esteem by the valley. The fact that she also grew experimental flowers showed she was constantly looking for more ways to cure and heal others. But all that changed when she stung herself with a hypnotic elixir, which warped her mind and body. She became cruel and power-hungry, no longer caring about healing but rather manipulating others as her mind-controlled pawns. Scorpion is shown to be vengeful against anyone from the Valley of Peace, stealing the last sun orchid (the only cure for River Fever) before being exiled for her crimes. Despite her sinister motives, however, she seems to have a rather well-mannered and dainty personality. This shows in how she sees Po and calls him "adorable" before commenting on wanting his head for her collection of skulls. She also showed somewhat of a nurturing encouragement to Monkey when she thought he had destroyed Po, as she ordered him to do after hypnotizing him. Even in her fight with Po and Monkey, she would act fussy at times, while still trying to attack and sting both of them. Fighting style and abilities Scorpion prefers to use her mind-control to force others to do her dirty work, but that doesn't mean she isn't capable of handling someone in direct-combat. Much like Mantis, Scorpion is a skilled fighter. She uses her claws, legs, and tail to almost effortlessly overcome large foes, and uses her many eyes to stay alert and counter her foes' attacks. As a former healer, Scorpion is knowledgeable in medicinal herbs as well as poisonous plants, making her even more dangerous. Scorpion has also displayed the ability to perform via the water of her bowl, which she used to spy on Po and Monkey when they came to her valley. On a side note, she is also very skilled with baking. as shown in the episode "Love Stings" where Po ate one of her cookies and said it was very good and she baked several moon cakes. Relationships Oogway After her corruption, Scorpion led an attack on the Jade Palace with the villagers as her mind-controlled drones. However, Oogway had thwarted her plans by using the villagers' loyalty to him to free them of the mind control. After Oogway exiled her, Scorpion gained a great loathing for the old turtle and took out her vengeful rage on anyone from the Valley of Peace. Po in the episode "Scorpion's Sting"]] While Scorpion considered Po an enemy (him being from the Valley of Peace), she also saw him as an adorable panda, and greatly desired his head for her collection of skulls. This was her prime motivation for hypnotizing Monkey into trying to destroy Po. After Po defeated her and claimed her orchid, Scorpion probably holds a strong grudge towards the panda, though it can be assumed that she still wants his head. Mr. Ping and Scorpion]] When Po is trying to get Mr. Ping a girlfriend, Mr. Ping reveals that he has a girlfriend, Scorpion. They act like a normal couple would towards one another, until Scorpion revealed that she had not given up her criminal ways and had poisoned everyone in the valley, after this point they broke up. Trivia * In character concept art, Scorpion's name was listed as "Qiong Qi." Gallery Images Qiong Qi.jpg|Concept illustration of Scorpion Scorpion-concept-art.jpg|Character concept art of Scorpion ScorpionEarly3.jpg| Reach for flower.jpg| Scorpion-stuck.png| Frozen Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion frozen in "The Most Dangerous Po" View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes ! His adorable panda head will fit right here... once I sever it from his body. |speaker= Scorpion when viewing Po and Monkey through her bowl |source= Scorpion's Sting }} Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Arthropods Category:Kung Fu Masters